


Being the New Kid

by sailorshinji



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorshinji/pseuds/sailorshinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st person POV as a new student at Iwatobi High. You stumble upon the swim club and get shown the grand tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being the New Kid

You walk down the hallway in the unfamiliar corridor… It’s nerve wracking enough to be in a new school much less a new country. You’ve decided to tour the campus a bit after school so you won’t be as lost as you were earlier.

You come to a stop at a door, and notice that unlike the other sports or club rooms, there are two people inside. You lean into the window a bit more, but can’t really make out much about them except-

Oh no. One of them noticed you. They’re coming over! Crap…

His blond hair bobs up and down and he saunters to the door and opens it. He sees your face clearly and his red eyes light up. He scrunches up his face in thought for a moment and in strained English asks you, “Are you the foreign student?!”

You smile and nod your head quickly, “Do you speak English?”  
His smile drops and he tilts his head to the side in confusion. He looks back to the other member in the room and pleads for him to come over.

The one other student in the room stands up and tilts his glasses up confidently (why does he do it like that?) He approaches you and bows, in slightly better English he greets you, “Welcome to our school! My name is Ryugazaki Rei, this is Hazuki Nagisa”

At the mention of his name the tow-headed boy perks up and bows quickly.

You smile and feel more comfortable in the strange environment. You look to the boy with the glasses and ask him, “Do you speak English?”

He smiles and nods, then he says something that sounds something like “Naturally!”

You look around the room smiling and notice that it’s mostly empty and messy, save for a few floatation devices and a framed photo over a cubby shelf. As you observe your new surroundings the blond one (Nagisa something, right?) grabs the other one (Rei, an easier name to remember) and says something to him that you can’t understand. Rei nods and turns back to you “Do you like to swim?”

You smile and nod slightly with a shrug. You’re no Olympic swimmer but you’re no stranger to a pool either. Rei turns back to Nagisa and translates for him. Nagisa smiles immediately and grabs your hand, saying something in Japanese you don’t quite understand. But somehow you make out the words, “swimming club”.

Slowly you begin to connect the dots… they’re a swimming club trying to recruit you. You smile nervously, not sure what to think but Nagisa is still hanging on to your arm, almost having made the decision for you. He pulls something out of his pocket… is that a… bird with a rock for a head or something…?

Rei makes a sudden frustrated look and jerks Nagisa back by the shoulder, prying him off of you. He regains his composure and re-adjusts his glasses in that strange manner, “Would you like to see our pool?”

You glance at the clock on the wall, you aren’t expected home for a while so you decide to go along with them. On your way past the cubby you catch a quick view of the photo over the cubbies and see that the club has 3 other members, one of them wearing a different uniform though?

As you follow Rei out the door Nagisa smiles and rushes past you. He stands in front of the pool and spreads his arms out wide in a huge gesture. He smiles excitedly and says something you don’t understand.

Rei turns back to you and translates, “Welcome to your club. What do you think?”

You smile and nod happily. Maybe you will join the swimming club. These people seem friendly enough and maybe you’ll pick up some words that can help you with the language barrier.

After circling the pool and pointing you towards various interesting objects (like bottles of pool chlorine and kickboards…) Nagisa shows you out of the club room. He grabs you by the hand and says something, winking at you with a large smile.

Rei follows behind him, “He says ‘I hope you’ll be back soon!’”

You smile and nod, “Yes, I think I will!”

After waving goodbye to you, they return into the club room and you turn to walk down the hallway again. For a moment you pause and decide to look into the small window to the club room once again. You can make out the outline of Nagisa moving closer to Rei… What?

You can see Nagisa backing Rei into the wall and… kneeling?!

Ohmigosh… Your face turns bright red as you try to forget what you saw immediately.   
It's going to be interesting to say the least next time you go back to the club room...


End file.
